Coincée
by Lilaya Malfoy
Summary: Quand Drago se montre un peu trop insistant et qu'il donne à Hermione une tonne de surnom... Ca donne ça


_Titre _: Coincée...

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Couple _: **Dramione**

_Disclaimer _: Dray et Mione ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai emprunté juste le temps d'un OS

_Note _: Coucou ! Cette OS a été écrite suite à un contrat avec Fannette (qui n'est malheureusement toujours pas inscrite sur ce site). J'ai respecté mon contrat et ai posté cette étrange OS. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

Par Merlin, que cette porte l'énervait, elle était coincée, maintenant avec lui en plus. Tout était contre elle, aujourd'hui...

Elle espérait qu'il ne la remarque pas, mais c'était stupide, il allait forcément sortir de cette cabine de douche, d'ailleurs la porte opaque s'ouvrit, elle poussa un cri et il tourna la tête vers elle.

" Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Désolé, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, beauté ?

- Pas moi !"

Il attrapa une serviette de bain, se la noua autour de la taille et s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui saisissant les hanches et la colla à lui. Elle se débattit, mais il avait plus de force qu'elle, ce qu'elle savait. Elle finit par abandonner cette lutte qu'il avait gagné d'avance. Puis, il la fit reculer sans la lâcher, si bien qu'elle se retrouva collé dos à la porte. "Tu es coincée", lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Certain qu'elle ne tenterait rien, il relâcha son emprise, mauvaise idée, elle le repoussa.

"Mia, chérie, tu n'aurais pas du !, s'exclama menaçant en se remettant face à elle.

- Fiche moi la paix

- Et pour quoi, poupée ?

- Tu m'énerves. Dégage

- Mia, je ne t'ai pas forcé à entrer ici tu sais.

- Oui, c'est bon. De toute façon, je peux pas sortir, maugréa-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Intéressant ! Et pourquoi ?

- La porte est bloquée !

- Tu sais quoi ? Et bien, je suis ravie que cette porte t'empêche de sortir"

Il la prit dans ses bras, la pressant à nouveau contre lui, puis il la détailla du regard. Un sourire approbateur vint se loger sur ses lèvres, légèrement rosées.

"Délicieuse ta tenue !

- Tais-toi !

- Tu n'aimes pas les compliments, Mione ?

- Si, mais pas de toi

- N'importe quoi ! Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose, chérie ?

- Arrête avec tes surnoms stupides, recule-toi, tu es trop près.

- Tu es merveilleuse, princesse et très drôle aussi

- T'as fini, oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être soulant, toi !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, poupée !

- Oui, vas-y, avoue moi ce que tu veux, tant qu'on y est.

- J'ai très envie d'une chose, là tout de suite...

- Non !, l'interrompit-elle, Dans tes rêves !

- Ma chérie, tu ne sais même pas ce que je désire, et puis sache ma puce que dans mes rêves tu es toute à moi !

- Avec ton esprit déplacé, ce n'est pas difficile à imaginer, quant à tes rêves, ils n'arriveront jamais, crois-moi.

- Vraiment ? J'en doute, moi ! Tu seras bientôt avec moi, chérie.

- C'est ça !

- Le sujet est clos, pour le moment, j'ai envie de tes lèvres

- Non, mais n'importe quoi.

- Allez, Mia!

- Tu veux pas arrêter de me harceler, tu les as toutes à tes pieds, pourquoi moi ?

- Hum...disons que tu me plais énormément, mon cœur.

- Bien sur ! Ce serait pas plutôt le fait que je te résiste qui t'attire. Parce que je suis ton total opposé, on s'est haie pendant 6 ans, et là, depuis deux semaines, t'as eu une révélation, je te plais.

- Oui ! Beaucoup même. Embrasse-moi Mione !

- Non ! Lâche-moi, Malefoy !

- Non, non! Mon prénom, j'avais dit !

- Tu me soules, Draco.

- Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux. Mon baiser ?

- Non ! T'es sourds ou quoi ?

- Je pourrais te le voler ce baiser ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Bien sur que si !

- Ben essaye alors ! le défia-t-elle."

Le jeune homme la fixa, une bataille entre son cœur et sa raison s'étaient mis en route. L'un voulait embrasser Hermione, l'autre voulait la laisser s'en aller. Finalement après un combat acharné, la raison gagna, et Drago desserra son emprise sur Hermione, pour finalement la laisser totalement se dégager. Il lui indiqua d'un signe qu'elle pouvait sortir. Celle-ci resta face à lui, interdite. Elle ne comprenait pas son brusque changement de comportement, il était insistant, mais charmant et avait perdu son masque fier et arrogant pendant toute la durée de la discussion. Celui-ci avait pourtant repris place sur son visage, à cet instant. Drago était retourné à ces occupations, se séchant les cheveux, étant par conséquent de dos à la porte et à Hermione. Mais, il sentait bien que le regard de la jeune fille était posé dans son dos, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas sorti. Il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux étaient dans le vague, elle avait l'air ailleurs.

"Pourquoi tu es encore là ?

- Hein...Oh...euh désolé, dit-elle sortant de sa rêverie.

- Oui, c'est bien beau, tes excuses, mais moi je voudrais m'habiller.

- Je ne peux pas sortir. La porte est coincée.

- Coincée ?

- Oui, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu m'as pas écouté.

- Si, mais je pensais que c'était une excuse pour rester avec moi.

- Bien sur j'ai que ça à faire.

- Attends bouge pas. Tourne-toi, que je m'habille."

D'un signe de tête, elle acquiesça, et se tourna fixant la porte en bois de chêne. Drago, ôta sa serviette et s'habilla. Hermione, malgré une insistante envie de regarder, ne le fit pas et se concentra sur les arabesques gravés dans la porte. Puis, Drago à pas de loups, s'approcha d'elle, et l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa tête au creux du cou d'Hermione. Celle-ci, ne bougeât pas et ne le repoussa pas. Elle n'y arriverait pas, à quoi cela servirait-il de résister encore et encore, alors qu'elle ne voyait que lui ? Alors qu'il peuplait tous ses rêves ? Finalement dans un élan de folie, elle se tourna vers lui, et céda à sa demande, posant ses lèvres tremblotantes sur celles du bel ange blond...


End file.
